Darker Desires
by queenevilregal
Summary: Finding themselves abandoned by their significant others, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina turn to each other for comfort. Their search for comfort leads to them exploring their darkest desires. But sexual intrigue soon turns into something more meaningful. This is the sequel to my one shot story "I Will Always Choose Regina". It takes place after the season 3 finale. Rated M for smut
1. Regina's Prologue

Regina's Prologue

It had been two weeks since Emma brought Marian back, once again destroying Regina's chance at love. Two weeks and one day since Regina allowed Rumpelstiltskin to have his way with her in the name of revenge.

Through her pain she still managed to let her mind go back to that night. The night something awakened in her.


	2. Rumpelstiltskin's Prologue

Rumpelstiltskin's Prologue

It had been two weeks since Rumpelstiltskin married Belle in an intimate ceremony in the woods. Two weeks and one day since Rumpelstiltskin used Regina as a weapon of emotional destruction before he murdered Zelena.

Through his happiness he still managed to let his mind go back to that night. The night he discovered his darkest desires.


	3. I Feel For You

I Feel For You

He couldn't stand the guilt any longer. He had to bare his soul. Rumpelstiltskin had to tell Belle what he'd done.

Where should he begin? Should he start by telling Belle that he murdered Zelena against her wishes? Dare he say that he proposed to her with a counterfeit dagger? Could he even bring himself to confess that he betrayed her with Regina?

With a racing heart and sweaty palms Rumpelstiltskin laid it all on the line. Well, not all of it. He didn't dare tell Belle that he had sex with Regina. That was intolerable cruelty.

Hearing that her new husband based their entire marriage on deception, Belle proclaimed that she never wanted to see Rumpelstiltskin again! She threw her wedding rings at him and stormed out of their home. She moved back in with her father.

Across town, Regina was sitting in "The Rabbit Hole." It'd become her new retreat. She could sit there and drown her sorrows in alcohol and not have to worry about running into the Charming family.

This night was destined to be different. This night, as Regina downed her third shot of whatever, Rumpelstiltskin walked in to drown his own sorrows.

"Is this seat taken"? He asked

"What the hell are you doing here"? Regina asked not particularly happy to see Rumpelstiltskin

"It appears my honesty has cost me everything" He lamented as he sat on the barstool next to Regina and ordered a double scotch.

"Oh No", Regina scowled "You didn't come clean to the bookworm, did you"? She asked with an appalled look on her face

"I did" Rumpelstiltskin confessed "She's gone."

"You didn't tell her about us"? Regina asked concerned

"No" He replied simply.

Over the next few hours, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin talked about their collective woes. They took comfort in each other's company as they drank more than anybody really ever should. Amidst their drunken haze, they began flirting with each other. Petting their drinks turned into caressing each other.

It was last call and the bartender gave his usual warning, "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart sink, even with enough alcohol for twenty men in his system, he knew he didn't want to be alone. He needed someone. Regina could be his someone for the night.

"Come home with me," Rumpelstiltskin said to Regina in a tone that resembled begging "I don't want to walk into an empty house."

"You want to create another curse"? Regina asked in a drunken slur

"No" He replied quietly "I want to overlook the pain."

Regina felt the same way. Going home would only mean laying in an empty bed, thinking about what she'd lost. She went home with Rumpelstiltskin. Neither of them was in any condition to drive, so they called a taxi.

As soon as the door to Rumpelstiltskin's house shut, he began kissing Regina. His kisses were hungry, but also wreaked of desperation. Rumpelstiltskin's hands began to grab at Regina's body. She felt like comfort. She felt like menace, but most of all she felt like sex!

"Care to join me in the bedroom, your majesty"? He asked breathlessly

"What for"? She asked coyly

"So I can make you scream my name" Rumpelstiltskin replied intensely.

Regina pulled him close and kissed him hard as she pulled off his suit jacket. The taste of Rumpelstiltskin's tongue in her mouth made her drip with wantonness. They stumbled to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes along the way.

Once in the bedroom, Rumpelstiltskin slipped off Regina's panties, leaving her completely naked. He traced his mouth all over her warm body, stopping only to suck the entirety of her nipple into his mouth. Regina pulled at his silky hair as he went back and forth between her nipples.

Regina unzipped his pants and pulled them down as he feasted on her body.

"Get up against the wall" Rumpelstiltskin commanded.

Regina backed herself against the wall. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her hips and turned her around so that she was facing the wall. He hoisted her hands above her head and instructed her to keep them there. Rumpelstiltskin began slowly licking down the length of Regina's body. She moaned as the sensation of his humid breath made her vulva tingle.

"Stick out that gorgeous ass" He requested fervidly.

As Regina stuck out her behind, Rumpelstiltskin began palming it. He loved letting his hands get lost in their task. Feeling Regina was lost in the moment, he decided to surprise her. Rumpelstiltskin lifted his open palm and spanked Regina. She cried with surprise. Rumpelstiltskin spanked her again, this time harder. Regina's moans intensified with every spank. Rumpelstiltskin got more and more turned on as her ass grew redder. He lowered his face and began licking the small of her back as he rubbed her bottom.

"Get on your knees" Rumpelstiltskin ordered Regina as he turned her around so she was once again facing him.

Regina smirked and dropped to her knees. She wasted no time taking all of Rumpelstiltskin's swollen manhood into her mouth. Regina dug her nails into his buttocks as she rolled her tongue around his member. Rumpelstiltskin groaned as he clutched the back of Regina's head. Feeling he was about climax, Rumpelstiltskin stopped Regina. He wasn't ready for this to end yet. Rumpelstiltskin pushed Regina onto his large four poster bed.

"Stay right there" He instructed as he disappeared into his closet.

He came out with a blindfold.

"Oh no," Regina argued.

"Are you afraid you won't be able to handle it"? Rumpelstiltskin asked smugly

Regina thought about it for a second. She wanted to feel good. Rumpelstiltskin was going to do that for her tonight as long as she allowed him to.

"OK" She agreed as Rumpelstiltskin leaned over to blindfold her.

She was plunged into darkness. She could no longer see, but her other senses were heightened. Regina couldn't wait for whatever else Rumpelstiltskin had in store. He used his magic to produce a burning candle. He sat on the bed beside Regina and tilted the candle, sending hot wax down her stomach. Regina gasped as the sudden burning turned to a cooling sensation. Rumpelstiltskin poured the hot wax on Regina once more as she bent her torso.

"Good girl" He commended Regina as he poofed the candle away and crawled between her legs.

Rumpelstiltskin buried his face in Regina's womanhood. He took his time parting her folds with his warm tongue. Regina moaned and ran her fingers through Rumpelstiltskin's hair as he stiffened his tongue and probed it in and out of her. His already engorged penis began to throb as he tasted Regina's nectar.

Unable to wait any longer, Rumpelstiltskin lifted up his head and took Regina's blindfold off. He instructed her to get on all fours.

Once Regina was on all fours, Rumpelstiltskin got behind her and drove his eager member into her wetness. He grabbed her hips as he slammed her hard. Regina cried with pleasure as she pressed herself into Rumpelstiltskin. She loved feeling him deep inside of her. Rumpelstiltskin once again decided to stun Regina when he removed his right hand from her hip and spanked her bottom as he moved in and out of her.

"Yes" She whimpered "Give it to me."

"Go ahead, Dearie" Rumpelstiltskin whispered as he continued thrusting "Scream my name."

Regina reached back and pulled Rumpelstiltskin's head down to kiss him as she felt herself on the verge of orgasm.

"Rumpelstiltskin"! She screamed as waves of pleasure rippled over her entire body

"Such a good girl," He said sensually as he tightened his grip on Regina's hips and reached his own climax.

Tired and still drunk, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin fell asleep tangled up in each other.

The next morning, Regina woke up with a pounding headache in Rumpelstiltskin's bed. He was already up and getting dressed for the day.

"Let yourself out whenever you'd like," He said as she came to "No hurry."

Regina got halfway up and clutched the sheets to cover her body.

"That was quite enjoyable" She beamed.

"Indeed" Rumpelstiltskin concurred "We can finally express the desires we've kept hidden away for so long."


	4. Friend of the Devil

Friend of the Devil

Somehow, Regina managed to avoid Rumpelstiltskin for the next week. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy their little escapade, it was that she missed Robin Hood. Regina was hurt that he chose Marian over her and Regina was still very much angry that Emma followed in her mother's footsteps by destroying her possibility of a happy ending. Still, Regina's mind would wonder and suddenly she could feel Rumple's lips on hers. She could feel his hands on her body. He was like a drug and she needed another fix. Regina had never been so conflicted in all of her days.

Across town, Rumpelstiltskin was dealing with conflicts of his own. He had just lost Belle, the love of his life. The beautiful young woman whom he never felt worthy of had left him. This time it appeared to be for good. Belle stood for everything that was good in Rumple's world and if he was truly honest with himself, he knew he really didn't deserve her. Still, Rumpelstiltskin's mind would wonder and suddenly he could smell Regina's perfume. He could taste her lipstick on his lips and he could feel the warmth of her body. Regina had become an addiction for Rumpelstiltskin and he wasn't ready to kick the habit.

Wanting to talk to Regina, Rumpelstiltskin bit the bullet and showed up unannounced at her office. She greeted him awkwardly. It almost appeared that Regina was afraid of him. Trying to make small talk was a waste of time. Rumple's desires were building up inside of him. The more he looked at Regina, the more he craved her. She looked particularly alluring on this day. Her silky black pantyhose glowed as the sunlight hit Regina's long, elegant legs. Her blouse was unbuttoned one button too many, displaying her milky décolletage.

Rumpelstiltskin shut the door to Regina's office and locked it right before he charged across the room and kissed her passionately! Regina eagerly accepted Rumple's kisses, parting her lips so that she could taste his tongue.

Out of nowhere, Regina pushed Rumpelstiltskin away and told him to stop. Thoughts of both Robin Hood and Belle had crept into her mind.

"What are we doing"? Regina asked overcome with guilt

"We're going back to the only sanctuary either of us has ever known, each other" Rumpelstiltskin replied as he slowly paced around Regina.

"Can that really be true"? Regina asked miserably "Are we really all that either one of us will ever have"?

"Love is overrated" Rumpelstiltskin replied bluntly "All it has ever brought us is pain" He continued as he pushed Regina up against the large window behind her desk.

Rumpelstiltskin began sliding his hands up Regina's thighs while he resumed kissing her. In no time at all her skirt was around her waist and Rumpelstiltskin ripped at Regina's pantyhose until they were shredded. He rested his hand between her legs and immediately felt Regina's wet heat. There was no denying it, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

"Do you want me to stop"? Rumpelstiltskin asked sensually, even though he already knew the answer.

Regina didn't respond. She couldn't. Her mind may have wanted Rumpelstiltskin to stop, but her body needed its drug.

"Do you know that I can't even think about you anymore without getting hard"? Rumpelstiltskin asked as he used his thumb to slowly rub circles around Regina's clit. Regina still couldn't form a reply so she leaned in and kissed Rumpelstiltskin hard. She got even more titillated when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach.

"Tell me to stop and I will" Rumpelstiltskin offered once again.

Regina still didn't answer him. She couldn't. She didn't want Rumpelstiltskin to stop. She would have been lying if she said she did. His affections made her feel alive!

As their kisses grew more and more ravenous, Rumpelstiltskin pushed Regina harder against the window. She unzipped his pants and started stroking his swollen member.

"Take me" Regina begged breathlessly.

Rumpelstiltskin lifted up Regina's left leg and thrust his manhood deep inside of her. She gasped from the pleasure. She panted as the aching void she'd been feeling was finally being filled. Regina wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders while he fiercely thrust in and out of her wetness. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe as she rolled her hips.

"Don't stop" Regina moaned as she dug her nails into his body.

As she got closer and closer to orgasm, Regina's body began to feel like it was on fire. She grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's ass cheeks and commanded him to give it to her harder.

"Don't stop" Regina pleaded once more as she reached her climax. Her body trembled as she collapsed against Rumpelstiltskin. He kissed her and clutched her hair as he thrust his way to his own orgasm.

They stood there, out of breath, staring at each other for a minute. Regina started to feel an air of guilt wash over her yet again. Why was her life always such a mess? Did it always have to be so hard?

"You should go," She said dismally as she fixed herself up.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Regina confused. Seeing the remorse in her eyes, he decided to leave.

"As you wish" He answered sensitively.

"Thank you" Regina replied softly.

"You shouldn't feel guilty" Rumpelstiltskin assured Regina as he put his hand on the doorknob "They made their choices and now we're making ours."


	5. Familiar Taste of Poison

Familiar Taste of Poison

Regina was driving home from her office just like she had done countless times before, when all of a sudden, BAM! There they were. Robin Hood, Marian and Roland were walking down Main Street arm and arm. A perfect picture of familial bliss. All thanks to Emma.

Regina's heart broke all over again. She pulled her car over and sobbed. That should have been her. She should have finally gotten her happy ending. Snow White had her Prince Charming and Emma had her Captain Hook. Regina felt destined to be alone and miserable.

Through her tears, she couldn't help but notice that she'd pulled over right across the street from Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She had Rumpelstiltskin. Not truly. Not completely, but she had enough of him to dull the pain of her loneliness. Regina decided to dance with the devil once again. She decided to pay Rumpelstiltskin a visit.

"This is a surprise," Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile as Regina walked through his door "What can I do for you"? He asked

That question hit Regina like a bullet. What could he do for her? Why did she go into his shop? Regina flipped the open sign on the door over to closed and made her way behind the counter. Without saying a word, she grabbed Rumpelstiltskin by the lapels of his suit jacket and kissed him with a passion that could almost have been mistaken for desperation. Regina needed to ease the pain. She needed to fill the emptiness inside of her. Rumpelstiltskin was all she had. He could be her comfort.

As they kissed and explored each other's bodies with their hands, Regina was delighted to feel Rumpelstiltskin's erection pressing against her thigh. He wanted her. She was good enough for him, at least for now. Regina slid her hand down his pants and began massaging his throbbing member. Rumpelstiltskin let out a breathy moan as she pleasured him.

Regina liked the idea of pleasing him. It made her feel powerful. She flashed Rumpelstiltskin a devious smile as she dropped to her knees. Regina undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Rumpelstiltskin's large erection was staring her in the face as his pants hit the ground. Regina stroked his manhood as she took it deep into her warm mouth. Rumpelstiltskin let out another satisfied groan as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. Regina moved her mouth up and down his manhood slowly at first, then gradually picked up the pace. Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand on the back of her head as Regina took his member out of her mouth. She teasingly ran her tongue from the base to the head, stopping to suck the head gently as she rubbed his buttocks. Rumpelstiltskin moaned in ecstasy. Having the queen on her knees, eagerly servicing him was the biggest turn on he could imagine. Regina once again took Rumpelstiltskin's entirety into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around it as she sucked hard. The way Rumpelstiltskin filled her mouth made Regina soaking wet. The way he was running his hands through her hair, the way he always smelled so delicious, it was all very intoxicating. Rumpelstiltskin was still the sexiest man Regina had ever encountered. There was just something about him. Even if he were about to kill you, he could make you ache for him.

As Rumpelstiltskin's body tensed up and his grip tightened, Regina moved her mouth up and down his manhood faster. He let out one last groan as he reached his climax.

Regina fixed her hair and reapplied her lipstick as Rumpelstiltskin stood at the counter out of breath.

"I hope I wasn't too much for you" she teased as she walked towards the door.

"Not so fast, Dearie" Rumpelstiltskin called out to Regina "You're not going anywhere yet" He grinned as he walked towards her.

"I'm not"? She asked coyly

"No" He replied "I need to taste you" He announced with a sparkle in his eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin instructed Regina to sit up on the counter. Once she did, Rumpelstiltskin began slowly running his tongue all the way up her leg. Shivers traveled up Regina's body. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. Rumpelstiltskin pushed Regina's legs apart and slowly removed her black lace panties. His eyes lit up when he saw how wet Regina was for him. Rumpelstiltskin got on his knees and pulled Regina close to him. He licked her throbbing womanhood hungrily. Regina gasped as she felt Rumpelstiltskin's tongue on her body. She began grasping his silky hair and leaning back just a little so she could she really enjoy the experience. Rumpelstiltskin parted her folds and submerged his tongue inside of Regina. Her vulva was so sensitive that every lick felt like it was going to send her over the edge. She pushed herself into his mouth as he began licking circles around he clit. Regina started to moan louder as her legs began to tremble. Knowing she was ready to come, Rumpelstiltskin sucked her clit into his mouth. Regina quivered as she reached her climax.

Afraid she might not be able to walk, Regina lingered on the counter for a few minutes. Rumpelstiltskin retrieved her panties from the floor and sensually put them back on for her.

"I should get going," Regina said as she got off the counter and headed for the door.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Regina," Rumpelstiltskin said with a smirk as she left "Please do come again."


	6. Wide Awake

Wide Awake

It had been a month since Belle ended her marriage to Rumpelstiltskin. The loneliness was almost becoming bearable for him. He woke up every morning in his empty bed and managed to go about his day. He was oddly used to the silence, it was somehow familiar.

This morning wasn't going to be as easy, however. Rumpelstiltskin went to Granny's Diner and ordered himself some breakfast. He looked longingly at the booth where he and Belle used to share hamburgers and iced tea. The pain suddenly stabbed Rumpelstiltskin like a knife, she was gone. He'd never again touch her soft skin. He'd never again look into her beautiful blue eyes. Rumpelstiltskin was all alone in the world. Zelena murdered his son and he single handedly destroyed his marriage. Perhaps Rumpelstiltskin was right all along, villains don't get happy endings.

As he cut into his pancakes, Rumpelstiltskin heard a familiar voice. It was Belle picking up some takeout.

"Good morning" Rumpelstiltskin said awkwardly

"Good morning" Belle replied coldly

"How have you been?" Rumpelstiltskin asked

"Fine" Belle answered aloofly

"I miss you so much, Belle" Rumpelstiltskin confessed choking back tears

"It's over, Rumple" Belle said bluntly "It was over the second you lied to me."

"I'm so sorry, my love" Rumpelstiltskin apologized as he took Belle's hand

"Let me go" Belle demanded loudly as she took her hand away "I have nothing to say to you" she continued as she stormed out of Granny's without her order.

Rumpelstiltskin was crushed. He had pushed Belle too far this time. She was always so forgiving, but this was too much even for her. Rumpelstiltskin spent the rest of his day wallowing in his misery. He couldn't get the way Belle looked at him out of his head. In the past there was always such adoration in her eyes, now there was only contempt.

When it came time to go to bed, Rumpelstiltskin just laid there wide awake. There was no sleep to be had. He just kept replaying his entire relationship with Belle in his mind. It hit him again that he was all alone. Then Rumpelstiltskin thought about Regina. Sure they hadn't always been the best of friends, but they were always there for one another, good or bad. He feared that he might have screwed that relationship up as well. After all these years, their relationship had been reduced to sleazy encounters and meaningless sex. But the strangest part was it didn't feel meaningless. On the contrary, it felt overdue. Through all the fighting and backstabbing, there was always something there between them. Rumpelstiltskin needed someone to talk to. He needed a human touch. He got out of bed and put a coat on over his pajamas. Rumpelstiltskin decided to go to Regina's house.

Regina woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She looked over at the time, it was 2AM.

"What the"? She mumbled to herself

She went downstairs and answered the door. Rumpelstiltskin was standing on her porch.

"I'm sorry to come by so late" He said apologetically

"Henry is upstairs" Regina informed him "Nothing can happen tonight" she continued as she began shutting the door

Rumpelstiltskin put his hand on the door to stop it from shutting.

"I didn't come for that" He insisted "She's really gone" He said breaking down

"Who's gone?" Regina asked still groggy

"Belle" Rumpelstiltskin answered through his tears "Belle is really gone."

Regina embraced Rumpelstiltskin and invited him in. They sat on the sofa together as Rumpelstiltskin poured his heart out. Regina had never seen him so vulnerable. She held his hand as he sobbed.

"I have no one" Rumpelstiltskin cried "No Belle, no Bae."

Regina couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Rumpelstiltskin was having an emotional breakdown. She never thought she'd live to see the day. Rumpelstiltskin was always so strong, but apparently he too had his breaking point.

"You have me" Regina said supportively "You have me and you have Henry. Henry needs his grandfather more than ever now that his dad is gone."

"Henry deserves better than me" Rumpelstiltskin said downheartedly

"True" Regina agreed with a laugh "But that's the wonderful thing about my son, he always sees the good in people. When nobody believed in me, Henry did" She reminded Rumpelstiltskin

He embraced Regina and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you" He said "I've been so hateful to you in the past, I wouldn't have blamed you for slamming the door in my face."

"You really were an evil little bastard to me" Regina chuckled "Then again I'm certainly no angel either."

"That's my favorite quality of yours" Rumpelstiltskin teased Regina

For the first time in a month, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin spent time together without having sex. They didn't need sex, not tonight anyway. They just needed comfort. They found solace in each other. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina fell asleep on the couch together. Their misery indeed loved company.

A few hours later, Regina awoke to the sounds of Henry getting ready for school. She was surprised to find herself on the couch snuggled against Rumpelstiltskin. She stared at him as he slept. She'd seen a different side of him, a side she liked. He wasn't all dark, he had a heart just like everyone else. Sadly, Rumpelstiltskin's heart was broken…just like hers. Not wanting Henry to come downstairs and see them sleeping together, Regina got up and put a throw over Rumpelstiltskin. She then went into the kitchen and put on a pot of much-needed coffee.

Henry came downstairs and immediately noticed his sleeping grandfather.

"Why is Grandpa sleeping on the couch"? He asked surprised

"Your grandfather is having a hard time right now" Regina replied "His heart is broken" she continued as she pulled Henry in for a hug.

Regina couldn't help but wonder, could she and Rumpelstiltskin mend each other's broken hearts? Only time would tell.


	7. It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing

It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing

It was a particularly cold day in Storybrooke. Regina was keeping herself busy by working at her office. In the midst of her seemingly endless paperwork, there was a knock at her door. It was Robin Hood. Regina was genuinely surprised to see him. She hadn't seen Robin since the night Emma brought Marian back. Regina played it cool and tried her best to seem unaffected. She tapped her pen on the desk and anxiously crossed and uncrossed her legs as she and Robin made small talk. Her strength was dwindling. Looking at Robin's face brought back all the feelings she'd spent the last month trying to forget.

"So why are you really here"? Regina asked curiously.

"I needed to tell you how sorry I am" Robin confessed sincerely as he removed his scarf.

"That's kind of you, but there's really no need" Regina replied "I'm fine. I survived surprisingly well for someone who got tossed aside like garbage" She elaborated.

"It wasn't like that" Robin explained "Marian is my wife. She's Roland's mother. I couldn't just abandon her."

"No, I suppose not. Instead, you abandoned me. How noble" Regina snapped.

"Are you forgetting that you killed her"? Robin asked Regina.

"No, but in my defense I had no idea who Marian was. I didn't even know who you were at the time" Regina responded.

"Murder is never excusable, Regina" Robin scolded her.

"None of this even matters anyway. Emma Swan once again saved the day and now you, Marian and Roland are a happy family" Regina proclaimed.

"I never meant to hurt you, Regina" Robin replied apologetically.

"Well, you did" Regina reminded Robin "But I've got a resilient heart, remember"? She asked sarcastically.

"I wish nothing but the best for you" Robin said genuinely "You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you for the pep talk, but I really have a lot to do. If you'll excuse me" Regina said dismissively.

Robin gave Regina one more regretful look before he left. Regina broke down as soon as the coast was clear. It took everything she had not to show Robin how heartbroken she truly was. She put her head on her desk and sobbed. Regina was in misery. All of her dreams always seemed to die.

A few minutes later, there was another knock at her office door. This time it was Rumpelstiltskin. Regina was so caught up in her despair that she didn't even hear his knock.

Seeing the pathetic state that Regina was in, Rumpelstiltskin decided to let himself in. Regina lifted up her head and locked eyes with him. Rumpelstiltskin made his way to Regina and lifted her out of her chair and into his arms. Regina melted in his embrace. She stood there, crying on his shoulder for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm ruining your coat" Regina whimpered as she lifted up her head.

"Don't worry about my coat" Rumpelstiltskin replied "What's got you so upset"? He asked concerned.

"Robin came by earlier" Regina replied through her tears "He's reunited with Marian and I'm all alone" She cried.

Rumpelstiltskin looked deeply into Regina's eyes and kissed her. This kiss was much different than any other kiss the two had ever shared. It wasn't about revenge or desperation. This kiss was warm and tender. They stood there, lost in their kisses until Robin Hood unexpectedly returned. He had forgotten his scarf and came back to get it. He was astonished by what he walked in on. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina promptly stopped kissing and stepped away from each other.

"I'm sorry" Robin apologized uncomfortably as he grabbed his scarf and headed for the door.

"I was just leaving as well" Rumpelstiltskin said hastily, unsure if Regina wanted Robin to know about their growing relationship.

"Yes, I really should get all this paperwork finished" Regina said sheepishly.

Both men left and Regina was all alone with her thoughts. Surprisingly, she found herself thinking about Rumpelstiltskin and not Robin Hood. The way he held her and the way he kissed her stirred something inside of Regina. Could she really just now be having feelings for a man that she'd known for so long?

Back in his shop, Rumpelstiltskin was having the exact same thoughts. Could he and Regina actually be something more?


	8. Gasoline and Matches

Gasoline and Matches

It was the kind of night that made you want to stay inside and snuggle. The air was raw and cold; the sky was dark and black. It was the kind of night that was just cruel enough to remind you how alone you really were.

Over the last month, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina found themselves doing things they never imagined they'd do and feeling things they never dreamed they'd feel. They were in a state of confusion and without each other, they were alone. Not wanting to feel his loneliness on this bitter night, Rumpelstiltskin decided to drown his sorrows once again at "The Rabbit Hole." As he finished his third scotch, a familiar face walked through the door. It was Regina.

"Aren't you a site for sore eyes" Rumpelstiltskin complimented Regina as she walked towards him.

"I saw your car outside, and I thought I'd pop in and say hi" She replied as she took a seat on the barstool next to him "I don't know why you bother driving here, you know you're going to have to call a cab" Regina ridiculed Rumpelstiltskin.

"I could say the same thing about you, Madame Mayor" He retorted before he instructed the bartender to get Regina whatever she wanted and to put it on his tab.

She ordered a dirty martini and made small talk about the weather. Rumpelstiltskin was staring at Regina, but he wasn't listening to her. He was distracted by her beauty. He was distracted by the way something ignited in him every time he saw her.

"Why do you always look so alluring"? Rumpelstiltskin asked Regina as she took a sip of her second dirty martini of the evening.

"I was born that way" She replied flirtatiously, giving him a wink.

As they sipped their drinks, Rumpelstiltskin began rubbing Regina's knee. She flashed him a sexy smile as he started moving his hand up her thigh. Regina's face began getting flushed, and her heart started beating faster. Rumpelstiltskin's touch was turning her on. They hadn't been together sexually in a while, and she was yearning for him.

"Henry is with Emma tonight. Do you want to continue this at my place"? Regina asked seductively.

"I thought you'd never ask" Rumpelstiltskin replied as he reached for his wallet and placed a large wad of cash on the bar to cover his tab.

On the short cab ride to Regina's house, Rumpelstiltskin kept his hand between her legs. He teasingly moved his hand up and down her thigh, occasionally running his finger over her wet slit.

Once they were inside Regina's house, they instinctually went straight to her bedroom. No words were needed. They eagerly tore off each other's clothes until they were both completely naked. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina playfully fell into bed as they devoured each other with kisses. Rumpelstiltskin hungrily kissed every inch of Regina's body as she laid on her back. Regina let out a passionate moan as Rumpelstiltskin palmed her breasts and licked her nipples. As Rumpelstiltskin went back to kissing Regina's lips, they rolled over causing Regina to now be on top. She slowly ran kisses all over his entire body, paying extra attention to his neck. Rumpelstiltskin groaned as Regina sucked on his neck. He took her hand and placed it on his rather large erection as she continued licking and sucking on his neck.

"Is that for me"? Regina asked coyly as she moved her hand up and down his swollen member.

"You know it, Dearie" Rumpelstiltskin replied as he ran his fingers up and down Regina's back.

Regina lifted herself up and straddled Rumpelstiltskin. She slowly inserted his manhood into her wetness and began riding him. Regina ran her hands up and down Rumpelstiltskin's chest as she rolled her hips. He took great pleasure in watching her gorgeous body writhing on top of him. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Regina's hips, and he instructed her to go faster. She let out an enraptured cry as he clutched her buttocks and thrust himself as deep inside of her as he could. Regina leaned over and kissed Rumpelstiltskin hard as her body started to get overtaken with pleasure.

"You feel so good, your majesty" He whispered in her ear lustfully as she panted in ecstasy.

"I'm so close," Regina said breathlessly as she lifted her head and held on to Rumpelstiltskin's chest.

"Come for me" He commanded lasciviously "I want to watch you."

Regina screamed with pleasure as she came harder than she ever had before. Rumpelstiltskin took her hands and began controlling their movement as Regina still trembled. Seeing her gratification pushed him over the edge as he exploded inside of Regina.

They laid in bed sweaty and out of breath, basking in the glory of the night's activities. Regina rested her head on Rumpelstiltskin's chest and made figure eight motions with her index finger.

"You know, it just occurred to me that we've never had a proper date" Rumpelstiltskin blurted out randomly.

"Well, nobody has ever accused us of being proper" Regina joked.

"I mean it" Rumpelstiltskin continued "We should go on a real date" He insisted.

"That should get some looks" Regina replied cynically "The bitchy mayor is stealing poor sweet Belle's husband."

"You're not stealing anything" Rumpelstiltskin retorted "Belle has made her wishes quite clear."

"Still, you're a married man and I'm freshly jilted. Not exactly a recipe for a good time" Regina pointed out.

"I told you once before; they've made their choices, and now we need to make ours. Unless you're not interested" Rumpelstiltskin kidded.

"Shut up. Fishing for compliments is beneath you" Regina reprimanded Rumpelstiltskin "Where the hell are we supposed to go on a date"? She asked.

"Why Granny's, of course," Rumpelstiltskin said laughingly.

"This should be interesting. The Evil Queen and The Dark One going out for overpriced mediocre food" Regina jested.

They laughed and shared one more slow kiss before they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't go home. He slept over Regina's house once again. It was beginning to feel like home.


	9. It's a Pity to Say Goodnight

It's a Pity to Say Goodnight

After a week of Rumpelstiltskin not taking no for an answer from Regina, the night of their date finally arrived. Regina felt like a teenager as she was getting ready. She went through every dress in her closet twice and questioned every shoe she owned. Regina was puzzled by her nervousness. She'd known Rumpelstiltskin for what seemed like a lifetime, he'd seen her countless times, did it really matter what she looked like? Deep down inside Regina knew she was developing feelings for Rumpelstiltskin and it terrified her. Every time she had dared to fall in love, it got taken from her. Love had only brought Regina pain. Was she really going to roll the dice again?  
Rumpelstiltskin was fretfully preparing for the evening as well. His track record in the relationship department was no better than Regina's. The only difference was that Rumpelstiltskin was his own worst enemy when it came to love. He always managed to fail the ones he loved the most. Was he really going to risk disappointment again?

Rumpelstiltskin pulled up in front of Regina's house at precisely 7PM. He rang her doorbell and greeted her with a dozen yellow roses.  
"Yellow roses, how original" Regina commented.  
"Yes, well red is so cliché and we both know you're not fond of anything white" Rumpelstiltskin laughed.  
"Very true" Regina agreed as she invited Rumpelstiltskin in and went into the kitchen to put her roses in some water.  
"You look beautiful" Rumpelstiltskin complimented Regina as he looked her over.  
"Thank you" Regina replied "You don't look so bad yourself" She winked.  
Rumpelstiltskin flashed Regina a smile and asked, "Shall we go"?

The two got into Rumpelstiltskin's car and headed to Granny's Diner. They would have preferred to go somewhere else, but sadly Storybrooke didn't have many options. Upon arrival at Granny's, Rumpelstiltskin went into full gentleman mode. He opened every door for Regina and even helped her with her coat before they settled into a booth. Granny promptly came by and placed two menus on the table. She did a double take when she saw Rumpelstiltskin and Regina together, but didn't say a word.  
Regina examined every inch of the menu even though she practically had it memorized. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Rumpelstiltskin tried to lighten the mood by joking about how bad the lasagna was. Granny came back to take their orders just as he delivered the punchline.  
"You two here together"? Granny asked.  
"Yes. Is that a problem"? Rumpelstiltskin replied.  
"What hellish scheme are you guys cooking up now"? Granny questioned sarcastically.  
"Just bring us two orders of Chicken Marsala and two glasses of white wine" Rumpelstiltskin demanded.  
"Better make that a bottle of white wine" Regina chimed in.

Granny returned with a bottle of wine and poured Rumpelstiltskin and Regina each a glass. They started to relax and talk while they waited for their meals. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina found themselves looking into each other's eyes. They were genuinely smitten with each other.

"How are things going with Henry"? Rumpelstiltskin asked Regina.  
"Surprisingly well" Regina responded "Miss Swan and I are spending equal time with him."  
"Splendid" Rumpelstiltskin replied "I'm glad she hasn't forgotten that you raised him" He added.

Granny came back with their food and once again shot them strange looks as she placed the plates on the table.  
"This actually looks delicious" Regina remarked as she grabbed her fork.  
Noticing that Regina's glass was empty, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the bottle of wine and attempted to refill it, but clumsily dropped the bottle and spilled wine everywhere! In his attempt to wipe up the mess, he knocked Regina's plate of food into her lap. She was covered in wine and chicken!  
"What the hell are you doing"? Regina snapped "Just use your damn magic"!  
Rumpelstiltskin motioned his hand and returned everything back the way it should be.  
"That's better" He smiled.  
"You're not nervous, are you"? Regina asked teasingly.  
"Of course not" Rumpelstiltskin insisted "Accidents do happen, your majesty."  
"I've known you a long time. You're nervous" Regina giggled.  
Rumpelstiltskin looked at Regina and was taken with how beautiful she was when she laughed. She was the perfect womanly combination of naughty and nice and he was falling hard. Nobody challenged him the way Regina did and he loved it.

Just as things settled down and Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were enjoying their dinner, the Charming family walked in. Baby Neal was being fussy, so Mary Margaret and David decided to take him for a stroll. Their eyes were immediately drawn to Rumpelstiltskin and Regina sitting in the booth dining together.  
"What do you think that's about"? Mary Margaret asked David curiously.  
"I don't know, but they look happy" David replied baffled.  
"Should we go over and say hi"? Mary Margaret pondered.  
"Sure. Why not" David answered.

Mary Margaret and David headed over to Rumpelstiltskin and Regina's booth with Baby Neal.  
"You've got to be kidding me" Regina mumbled.  
"Hi" Mary Margaret said in her usual chipper voice "What are you two doing here together"? She inquired.  
"We've known each other for years. Is it really so strange that we're sharing a meal"? Rumpelstiltskin responded irritated.  
"No. I'm sorry" Mary Margaret replied apologetically.  
"Maybe you or your daughter would like to swoop in and destroy this too" Regina fumed.  
"We should go" David stammered.  
"Good idea" Regina hissed.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina tried to go back to their evening, but it was ruined. The mere sight of Mary Margaret and David turned Regina's stomach.  
"I told you this was a bad idea" Regina said miserably "I've lost my appetite. Can we please just go"?  
Rumpelstiltskin sat puzzled for a moment. Regina was never one to care about what other people thought. Why was seeing Mary Margaret and David bothering her so much?  
"Who cares about them"? Rumpelstiltskin asked Regina lightheartedly.  
"It's this whole place" Regina confessed "It's one big bad memory."  
"Let's get you out of here then" Rumpelstiltskin said sympathetically.

As they were going, Archie was walking in. He too did a double take when he saw Rumpelstiltskin and Regina leaving together.  
"Save it"! Regina snapped before Archie could say anything.

The ride home was quiet and uncomfortable. Regina felt as if she was on display. She just knew she'd be labeled a home wrecker, even though she wasn't. After all, she was the Evil Queen, why would anybody expect any less from her?  
"Would you like to go get some dessert"? Rumpelstiltskin asked, breaking the silence.  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore" Regina replied dejectedly "Not romantically anyway. I don't like all the negative attention."  
"Since when do you let others decide your destiny"? Rumpelstiltskin asked surprised.  
"I don't know" Regina answered softly "I just don't want my actions to hurt Henry any more than they already have" She confessed.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled into Regina's driveway, put his car in park and leaned over and kissed her.  
"You are the strongest, most tenacious woman I know. Henry is lucky to call you his mother" Rumpelstiltskin affirmed before he kissed Regina again.  
Regina looked into his eyes and smiled. Confirmation that she was a good mother was just what she needed to hear. Ever since Emma showed up in Storybrooke, Regina was constantly questioning herself.  
"Those idiots ruined our dinner" Regina ranted "I'm still hungry. I wish I had some ice cream" She continued.  
With a wave of his hand, Rumpelstiltskin made a cone of chocolate ice cream appear in Regina's hand.  
Regina smiled and joked, "All magic comes with a price. What's yours"?  
"On the house" Rumpelstiltskin grinned.  
"Aren't you going to have any"? Regina asked "I don't want to eat alone."  
Rumpelstiltskin performed his magic and conjured up a cone of ice cream for himself. He and Regina sat in the car and enjoyed each other's company. When they were done, Rumpelstiltskin walked Regina to her door. He kissed her again, this time passionately.  
"Can I come in"? Rumpelstiltskin asked charmingly as his arousal pressed against Regina.  
"A lady never gives herself to a man on the first date" She teased.  
"I think we're a little past that, Dearie" Rumpelstiltskin replied before he kissed Regina yet again.  
"No. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right" Regina responded adamantly.  
Convinced he could change her mind, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed Regina and planted one more passionate kiss on her. Regina gently pushed him away, looked down at his erection and said, "Down boy" before she went inside and shut the door. She stood with her back against the door and smiled. For the first time since Robin Hood left her, Regina felt that perhaps, she could be happy after all.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed all the way home. Regina's sass was invigorating. For the first time since Belle left him, Rumpelstiltskin felt hopeful.


	10. You Can't Deny It

You Can't Deny It

As the days after Rumpelstiltskin and Regina's first official date past, they both found themselves thinking about each other constantly. Out of the blue, Rumple would imagine Regina's mischievous smile. When she least expected it, Regina would think of Rumple's endearing charm.

Due to their recent relationship disasters, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were treading lightly. Neither one of them was in a hurry to get their hearts broken again, but they couldn't ignore the butterflies that were fluttering inside of them. There was something between them, and they owed it to themselves to explore it.

One night after she and Henry finished dinner, Regina's telephone rang. It was Rumpelstiltskin. He was calling to ask her out on another date. She laughed and reminded him what a catastrophe their first date was. While Rumple did agree with her, he insisted that they needed to give it another try.

"Where shall we go this time"? Regina asked cynically

"My place" Rumpelstiltskin answered.

"Exactly what kind of date are you planning"? Regina questioned Rumpelstiltskin

"Just a quiet dinner for two" Rumpelstiltskin replied sweetly.

"Yeah right" Regina laughed.

"I'm serious" Rumpelstiltskin maintained "I just don't want to have an audience this time" He continued.

"Fine" Regina agreed "I don't have Henry tomorrow, does that work for you"? She asked

"Indeed" Rumpelstiltskin responded "I'll pick you up at seven"

"No. That's all right. I'll come to your house at seven" Regina dictated.

"Suit yourself, your majesty" Rumpelstiltskin snickered before he hung up the telephone.

The following night, Regina left her office a little early so that she could go home and freshen up. She found herself fretting in front of the mirror, just as she had done on her last date with Rumpelstiltskin.

"Stop it, Regina" She muttered to herself "You've known the imp almost your whole life. Get a grip"!

In true Regina style, she got to Rumpelstiltskin's house fashionably late.

"I thought you weren't going to show up" He joked as he opened the door.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I can only imagine what's going to go wrong tonight" Regina teased as she walked into Rumple's house.

"Something smells good" Regina marveled "Did you cook"? She asked

"Heavens no" Rumpelstiltskin replied "Neither of us would enjoy that. I stuck with what I know, magic" He smiled as he walked Regina to the dining room table.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina sat down and instantaneously locked eyes with each other. They exchanged enamored smiles and flirtatious touches throughout their meal. They enjoyed how easy it was to talk to one another. They relished in the fact that they could truly be themselves and didn't have to hide anything. The night seemed to go by quickly, and before they knew it, they were sipping after dinner drinks.

"Have you always been this beautiful"? Rumpelstiltskin asked Regina charmingly

"Oh my dear Rumple, flattery will get you everywhere" Regina giggled.

"I mean it. I've known you for decades, and I've never been as enchanted by you as I am right now" Rumpelstiltskin replied as he leaned in and kissed Regina.

That one kiss was a dangerous drug. As their lips touched and their hands wandered, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina began to feel the familiar intoxication that they inspired in one another. Regina still wanted to do this right. She wanted to take it slow. She got up out of her chair, grabbed her purse and unconvincingly said, "I should probably go".

"We're having such a lovely night, why ever would you want to cut it short"? Rumpelstiltskin asked Regina charismatically

"I just don't want to get in over my head" She confessed.

"We're already drowning, Dearie" Rumpelstiltskin replied as he pulled Regina close and kissed her deeply. Regina tried to be strong, but she was helpless in Rumpelstiltskin's arms. He had awoken something deep inside of her, and it wasn't going away. The taste of his tongue in her mouth ignited Regina's wet heat. The feel of Rumpelstiltskin's lips on her neck made Regina ache with desire. He began unzipping her dress and she didn't try to stop him. Regina panted with excitement as Rumpelstiltskin started running kisses down her neck, her chest and her stomach.

"Do you still want to leave"? He asked as he placed one hand on Regina's panties

"No" Regina whispered "I want you. I need to feel you" She continued, touching Rumpelstiltskin's hand.

That was an invitation too good for Rumpelstiltskin to refuse. He removed Regina's panties and slid his fingers through her wetness. Regina gasped and bucked into his hand. She kissed Rumpelstiltskin hungrily as she undid his belt and removed his pants. Regina reveled in stroking his swollen member as he teasingly played with her clit. She let out a cry and gently bit Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder as she came. He grinned appreciatively at how wet Regina had gotten his fingers.

"Let's go upstairs" He commanded sensually.

As soon as the pair got into the bedroom, they tumbled into the large, plush bed. Rumpelstiltskin got on top of Regina and sucked on her neck as he cupped her breasts and played with her nipples. She let out soft moans as he gently twisted them. Rumpelstiltskin once again began kissing his way down Regina's writhing body. He enjoyed every inch of her as she yearned to finally feel his hardness inside of her. Rumpelstiltskin wasn't ready for that just yet, he wanted to drive Regina crazy. He slowly licked the inside of her thighs before his tongue found its way to her womanhood. Regina's legs began to tremble as Rumpelstiltskin mercilessly sucked her love button into his mouth. She clutched the back of his head and rolled her hips as she achieved her second orgasm of the evening. Rumpelstiltskin brought himself back up and started kissing Regina's breasts. He put her right leg over his shoulder and drove his manhood into Regina. She let out a loud gasp as she wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin and pulled him closer. His thrusts were fast and powerful as he held on to her leg. Regina raised her head to meet Rumpelstiltskin's lips and she kissed him hard as he continued thrusting in and out of her wetness.

"We're so good together. Aren't you glad you didn't leave"? Rumpelstiltskin whispered in Regina's ear as she dug her nails into his back

"I'm so close" She muttered as her body quivered.

Rumpelstiltskin increased the intensity of his thrusts, bringing Regina to another mind-blowing climax. He quickly followed suit.

Afterwards, Regina slept over Rumpelstiltskin's house. Before she could fall asleep, she kept thinking about something Rumpelstiltskin had said. Was she already in too deep? It was beginning to feel like it.


	11. Feel Again

Feel Again

It was another bitterly cold day in Storybrooke and Rumpelstiltskin found himself staring out of his window, basking in the bit of warmth that the sunlight delivered. He was enjoying the renewed sense of hope that spending time with Regina provided. He had lost so much, so quickly. Regina was a ray of light in his darkness. It was still mind blowing to Rumpelstiltskin that a woman who had been his nemesis for so long was now a source of comfort and happiness to him.

Just as Rumpelstiltskin was finishing his morning coffee, his telephone rang. It was Belle. She still had a few belongings at his house and she wanted to come by and get them. Rumpelstiltskin told her that she could come by anytime she wanted to, but Belle had a very specific request for her visit, she didn't want him to be there. Belle wanted to collect the last of her things and be done. She had no desire to see or speak to Rumpelstiltskin. As far as Belle was concerned, the life that they shared was over and done with. Hearing Belle's voice dug up the last little bit of hope that he had inside of him. Rumpelstiltskin would always love Belle. She saw the good in him when nobody else did. She dared to love a monster. Sadly, he had to come to grips with the fact that he and Belle just weren't meant to be. It wasn't anything that Belle had done, she was a beautiful soul. Rumpelstiltskin only had himself to blame. He took her love for granted and undervalued the importance of honesty. He did try one last time to persuade Belle to sit down and talk with him, but there was nothing he could say to her anymore that would right all the wrong he had done. Rumpelstiltskin conceded and informed Belle that he would be at his shop all day. She was free to come by anytime she wanted to. Rumpelstiltskin was upset, but not as upset as he thought he'd be.

Throughout the course of the day, Rumpelstiltskin found his mind shifting back and forth between Belle and Regina. Belle evoked feelings of nostalgia while Regina brought to mind feelings of passion. The two relationships couldn't have been more different and that was perfect. Belle would always possess a piece of Rumple's heart and Regina wasn't trying to replace her. She was earning her own place simply by being herself.

Later that evening, Rumpelstiltskin returned home and found that it felt emptier than it had in the past. He walked around taking notice of the objects that Belle had taken with her. All of the pictures of her and her father were gone, as were the photos of Belle and her friends. As he made his way through the house, Rumpelstiltskin noticed that Belle's scent still lingered vaguely in the air. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her embrace. The bedroom was now devoid of any trace of Belle. Half of the enormous closet was bare and her sweet little trinkets no longer graced the dresser. Rumpelstiltskin felt hollow inside. His loneliness was palpable. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands, while thoughts of Regina simultaneously popped into his mind. Through all of this, she had been there for him. Regina somehow managed to make the worst period of his life tolerable. Rumpelstiltskin was truly grateful for Regina and he wanted her to be part of his future. He wanted her to fill the emptiness and make him feel whole again.

Following some uncomfortable tossing and turning, Rumpelstiltskin, unable to fall asleep, decided that he wanted to hear Regina's voice. He reached over and grabbed the telephone to call her. His face lit up as soon as she answered. Speaking with Regina instantly put him at ease.

"You sound horrible" Regina quickly pointed out "What's troubling you"? She asked bluntly

"Does something have to be bothering me in order for me to call you, your majesty"? Rumpelstiltskin asked

"No. But it's almost midnight and you sound awful, so fess up" Regina insisted playfully.

Rumpelstiltskin dropped the act and filled Regina in on his day. It was a relief to get it off of his chest. Belle was gone. Their marriage was over and he had to pick up the pieces and move on with his life. None of this was a surprise to Rumpelstiltskin, but it still hurt. There was really nothing left.

"The house feels so empty now" Rumpelstiltskin confessed.

"I know how you feel" Regina sympathized "I still can't get used to Henry not being here every night" She admitted.

"How do you feel about spending more time together"? Rumpelstiltskin asked cautiously

"That could be pleasant. As long as we stay out of Granny's" Regina joked.

Regina could always make Rumpelstiltskin laugh and that was just one of the many things he adored about her. No matter what the circumstances, Regina could always induce a smile.

"This place needs a change," Rumpelstiltskin thought out loud "You're going to be here a lot more and you've always had an impeccable sense of style, how would you like to redecorate for me"? He asked

"I see a lot of mirrors and apples" Regina teased.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed once again. His spirits were lifted and he was even more optimistic about what lied ahead for him and Regina.

"What are you wearing right now"? Rumpelstiltskin asked Regina in a very sultry tone

"Wouldn't you like to know" Regina replied, tantalizing Rumpelstiltskin as he lay in bed all alone.

"I'd like much more than that, Dearie" Rumpelstiltskin retorted "When can you grace me with your presence"? He asked Regina

"Emma has Henry tomorrow. I can come by after work" She offered.

"Wonderful. Do me a favor and leave your panties at the office" Rumpelstiltskin suggested lustfully.

"Good night imp" Regina giggled.

"Good night" Rumpelstiltskin replied with a smile as he hung up the phone.

The following night, as promised, Regina went by Rumpelstiltskin's house after work. He kissed her neck and drank in the hypnotic mix of lavender and vanilla that was her scent, as soon as she walked in. He playfully ran his hands up her skirt and scolded her for wearing panties.

"You've been a bad girl. I'm going to have to punish you" Rumpelstiltskin warned Regina as he briskly spanked her bottom.

"They'll be plenty of time for that later" Regina assured Rumpelstiltskin "Let's see what I can do with this place" She continued as she walked further into the house, reviewing every inch of it.

Without warning, Regina waved her hands and performed magic on the living room. When the purple smoke cleared, a very elegant black and white styling was revealed.

"I don't like it," Rumpelstiltskin said disapprovingly "What is it with you and black and white"? He asked baffled

"Fine" Regina glared as she executed another act of magic. This time the living room was transformed into a warm and slightly masculine space with plush leather furniture.

"That's more like it" Rumpelstiltskin beamed.

Throughout the course of the evening, Regina went through Rumpelstiltskin's entire house, room by room, giving it a makeover. They teased each other and argued about furniture and wall colors all night and they loved every minute of it. Last on the list was Rumpelstiltskin's bedroom. Regina walked around it slowly and formulated a design. Another cloud of purple smoke and the bedroom became an elegant sanctuary adorned with dark woods and luxurious fabrics. Regina used her signature black and white color palette with touches of red for a sensuous kick.

"Excellent work, your majesty. I love it" Rumpelstiltskin commended Regina.

"I do my best work in the bedroom" Regina boasted as she walked towards Rumpelstiltskin and kissed him slowly.

"You do realize that we have to christen the new bed" Rumpelstiltskin grinned as he used his own magic to remove Regina's clothes. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands over her silky soft skin. As they made their way onto the bed, Rumpelstiltskin took Regina's face in his hands, looked into her eyes and said, "I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Play your cards right and you won't have to find out" Regina shot back flirtatiously.

Rumpelstiltskin once again kissed Regina hungrily as she helped him remove his clothes. He lightly traced her breasts with his warm tongue, sending shivers through Regina's body. She grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to let him know that she needed him inside of her. Rumpelstiltskin pushed his throbbing manhood inside of Regina, causing her to cry out as he filled her. Rumpelstiltskin dipped his head down and kissed Regina's neck as he thrust into her wet heat. Regina gripped his back as she moaned with pleasure. Rumpelstiltskin brought his lips back up to Regina's so that he could kiss them. She parted her lips, enjoying the sensation of his tongue in her mouth. Rumpelstiltskin began moving in and out of Regina faster as she began panting with desire. She let out another cry as her body trembled and tensed up around him. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were able to reach their climaxes at the same time.

There was something different about this encounter, it wasn't like any of the other times they'd been together. Their connection was stronger than ever. They weren't just having sex, they were making love. Both Rumpelstiltskin and Regina could feel it and they were both scared to death! Neither one of them said a word. They just held each other tightly.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina fell asleep in each other's arms, grateful to have another chance at love and fearful of how they would somehow manage to screw it up.


	12. Jump Then Fall

Jump Then Fall

Over the next few weeks, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina slowly started becoming inseparable. They were enjoying the simplicity of just being together. They had a lot more in common than they ever realized and were relieved to finally feel understood.

Regina had heard Rumpelstiltskin say her name countless times before, but lately, the very sound of it would make her knees go weak. Rumpelstiltskin was in love with Regina's scent and he wanted to smell it all the time. The way her perfume lingered on the pillows and in the rooms of his house triggered an extra something special inside of him. When they kissed, magical things seemed to happen. Like a million tingles in all the right places of their bodies.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina could no longer imagine life without each other. Unfortunately, love was never easy for either one of them. It certainly was never perfect. But it was always worth fighting for.

One afternoon, Rumpelstiltskin decided to surprise Regina by showing up to her office with lunch. She was thrilled as always to see him and share adoring smiles and spirited laughs.

"It's been a few months, I think we should tell Henry about us," Rumpelstiltskin said to Regina as they were finishing their lunch.

"I don't know. I don't want to say anything to Henry until things are serious" Regina replied cautiously.

"Things are serious, Regina. I love you" Rumpelstiltskin stated sincerely.

Regina widened her eyes and just sat there quietly for a moment. She was trying to process what Rumpelstiltskin had just said to her. Regina loved him too, but after everything she'd been through with Daniel and Robin, she was terrified to be in love once again. Love seemed to be something that was meant for everyone else, but not for her. Nothing had brought her more pain in life than love.

"You don't have to say that" Regina blurted out, trying to keep her walls up.

"What"? Rumpelstiltskin asked perplexed "I'm saying it because it's true" He insisted.

"You don't really love me, Rumple. We've been each other's crutches for so long, it's easy to confuse that with love."

Regina hated herself even before the words finished falling from her mouth. The pained look in Rumpelstiltskin's dark eyes was breaking her heart. Regina was using her words as self-defense. She was trying to spare herself the inevitable pain of a real relationship.

"Please don't tell me what I feel" Rumpelstiltskin demanded "I'm no longer the village coward. I don't need anything to stand on my own anymore" He professed.

"Can you honestly say that you're over Belle"? Regina asked

"Maybe you're not over the thief"! Rumpelstiltskin fumed "I think that's what this is really about, your majesty."

"Robin is enjoying his happy reunion with Marian. I have no choice but to be over him" Regina replied angrily.

"Not a good answer," Rumpelstiltskin remarked as he headed for the door.

"What about you"? Regina asked "You didn't answer me. Are you over Belle"?

"I'll never be over Belle. I've accepted that. All I want is to be happy, with or without her" Rumpelstiltskin replied truthfully.

"Oh goody, I can be your consolation prize! No thanks," Regina responded sarcastically.

"We're done" Rumpelstiltskin muttered right before he stormed out of Regina's office, thoroughly exasperated. Regina had gotten under his skin. She had also forced him to think. Did he have enough distance from Belle to venture into a new relationship? Things happened so fast with him and Regina that all the lines were blurred. Love, friendship, sex, comfort and desire were all muddled together. What was real and what wasn't?

Regina was devastated by what had just transpired between her and Rumple, but she wasn't sorry that she stood up for herself. She didn't want to be any man's second choice. She'd come too far for that. She deserved to be loved completely.

About a half hour later, as Regina was masking her unhappiness with work, Rumpelstiltskin stormed into her office. He walked right over to Regina, lifted her out of her chair and kissed her passionately. His feelings were crystal clear. Belle was his past and Regina was his present and his future. She had permanently changed his life for the better. Regina made Rumpelstiltskin feel like anything was possible and he was no longer willing to let fear hold him back.

Rumpelstiltskin looked deeply into Regina's eyes, cupped her chin and said commandingly, "I love you, Regina Mills. You better believe me and you better love me too, you stubborn bitch"!

They both burst out laughing. Only they could speak to each other that way and have it be heartfelt. Regina wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin and kissed him.

"I love you too, you twisted little imp" She beamed "But just so we're clear, I'm done doing your dirty work. The next curse is on you" She teased.

"I think our cursing days are behind us" Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

"There's just one thing that puzzles me," Regina said, "Tink told me that Robin was my soul mate…and pixie dust never lies. How can this be, that we're so happy together"? She asked

"There's a first time for everything, Dearie" Rumpelstiltskin grinned as he held Regina tightly and stroked the back of her head.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were in love. They didn't require confirmation from pixie dust or anything else. What they felt in their hearts was all the validation they needed.

"We do have to tell Henry" Regina realized.

"I already told you that, my dear" Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

"Can you come by tonight"? Regina asked optimistically

"Name the time" Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Come by at 6:30. We'll order pizza and sit Henry down and tell him" Regina responded, formulating a plan.

"Done" Rumpelstiltskin responded.

Later that night, as Henry was keeping his eye out for the pizza delivery man, he was surprised to see his grandfather's large black sedan pull up. Henry opened the door and greeted his grandfather with a hug as he let him in. Moments later, the pizza arrived.

"Henry, I hope you don't mind, I invited your grandpa to have dinner with us" Regina announced.

"That's cool" Henry replied as he grabbed a hot slice of cheese pizza from the box.

"Plate"! Regina barked as she walked into the dining room

Rumpelstiltskin, Regina and Henry all had dinner together at the dining room table. Pizza wasn't really Rumple's thing, but he happily went along with it for Henry.

After dinner, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina asked Henry to sit down and wait for them in the living room. They had built up their courage for a few minutes before they joined him.

"What's going on guys"? Henry asked, slightly concerned

"Your grandfather and I wanted to let you know that we're seeing each other" Regina responded bluntly.

"What"? Henry asked in a state of utter confusion "Like dating"?

"Yes" Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Gross" Henry responded a little disgusted.

"Henry"! Regina shouted

"Sorry," Henry said apologetically "How long have you two been dating"? He asked

"Since Marian returned" Regina replied "It's serious. We love each other" She beamed.

"Gross" Henry blurted out once again.

"Henry! Stop!" Regina scolded him

"It's ok, my boy, I imagine this must be strange for you" Rumpelstiltskin sympathized.

"Aren't you married to Belle"? Henry asked

"I am, but I hurt Belle and there is no way of redeeming myself this time" Rumpelstiltskin admitted.

"So you're with my mom because you can't have Belle anymore"? Henry asked, feeling protective of Regina

"Absolutely not" Rumpelstiltskin assured Henry "I'm with your mom because I love her and because she is the right woman for me" He continued.

"Gross" Henry blurted out again, unable to control himself.

This time Rumpelstiltskin and Regina couldn't help but laugh. If you had told them back in the Enchanted Forest that they would fall in love, they probably would have thought it was revolting as well.

As they finished up the remaining slices of pizza, Rumpelstiltskin, Regina and Henry clowned around in the living room, playing video games. Henry was a master, Rumpelstiltskin and Regina…not so much. Henry beat them both to a pulp, but it was the most fun they'd had in ages. They felt like a family. Slightly offbeat, but entirely happy.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone for all the great feedback that I have received on this story. When I first started this, I wasn't sure where I was going with it or if anyone would even read it. The fact that people are actually enjoying this makes me super happy. Thanks for reading and feel free to check out my other stories.**_


	13. Talk Dirty To Me

Talk Dirty To Me

A month had gone by since Rumpelstiltskin and Regina told Henry that they were a couple. In that time, their relationship grew stronger and their commitment to one another deeper.

Regina stopped caring about what the residents of Storybrooke thought and proudly ventured out in public with Rumpelstiltskin. As a result of being spotted together on multiple occasions, people started to talk. Pretty soon everyone was abuzz about the new couple.

One night, while driving him to Regina's, Emma asked Henry if what everyone was saying about his other mother was true. She was wildly curious and knew that she could trust Henry to be truthful. He confirmed that the rumors were indeed correct and that Regina was happier than he'd ever seen her. Emma was glad for Regina but had a hard time imagining her and Rumpelstiltskin being in love.

When Emma arrived at Regina's house with Henry, she asked if she could come in and chat for a moment. Regina reluctantly agreed and sent Henry upstairs so they could speak in private.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Miss Swan," Regina said, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Henry told me that you're dating Gold. I'm a little surprised is all" Emma said candidly.

"I didn't realize I had to run my private life by you" Regina snapped.

"You don't. I didn't mean it like that" Emma stammered.

"We've been seeing each other for a few months. I'm very happy" Regina replied, cracking something that resembled a smile "Do you have any dead wives or ex-girlfriends in the trunk of your car"? She asked sarcastically

"Damn it, Regina. No. I'm just looking out for you" Emma declared "I've told you a million times that I'm sorry about Robin, but I will never apologize for saving a woman's life" She said sharply.

"It's ok, Miss Swan. I've moved on and I really am happy" Regina beamed.

"You and Gold. That's hard to believe. I always thought one day you guys would kill each other" Emma laughed.

"I can't argue with that" Regina chuckled.

After Emma had left, Henry came downstairs and asked Regina if she was mad. Regina assured Henry that she was not. She was relieved not to have to hide anything any longer. Regina was in love with Rumpelstiltskin and she didn't care who knew it!

A few nights later, Regina was cleaning up the kitchen after a romantic dinner alone with Rumple. She smiled almost uncontrollably as she stood at the sink rinsing dishes.

"Enjoying yourself, Dearie"? Rumpelstiltskin asked Regina as he came up behind her, wrapped his hands around her waist and nibbled on her neck.

"I am now" Regina smirked as she took in Rumple's masculine scent.

Rumpelstiltskin began moving his hands down Regina's hips and pulling her close. He pushed her hair to one side so that he could glide his tongue up and down the length of her neck. Regina leaned her head back slightly as she gasped from the pleasure. Rumpelstiltskin slowly moved his hands under Regina's dress and into her panties.

"So wet for me," He remarked as he ran his fingers up and down Regina's slit. Regina moaned and bucked into his hand as Rumple started playing with her clit.

"Let's go upstairs," She said breathlessly.

"No. You don't get that tonight. Tonight I'm in charge" Rumpelstiltskin growled as he rubbed Regina's clit faster, stopping occasionally to insert two fingers inside of her.

"Take me" Regina whimpered as she leaned back into Rumple.

"I don't want sweet Regina. Tonight I want the evil queen. Can you do that for me, your majesty"? He asked sensually

"Yes" Regina moaned as Rumpelstiltskin continued playing with her womanhood "Take me" She begged once again, aching to feel his hardness inside of her.

"Oh. You can do better than that. What do you really want me to do to you"? Rumpelstiltskin asked erotically

"Fuck me" Regina cried.

"Much better" Rumple praised Regina "How would you like me to fuck you, your majesty"? He asked sensually as he unzipped her dress and pushed it to the floor.

"Fuck me hard" Regina begged as Rumpelstiltskin unhooked her bra and cupped her breasts tightly.

"Have you ever fantasized about being fucked in your kitchen"? He asked breathlessly as he twisted her nipples.

"Yes" Regina moaned "I've fantasized about you fucking me in every room of the house" She confessed.

Rumpelstiltskin took that as his cue to slide Regina's panties down around her ankles and bend her over the sink. He pulled his swollen member out of his pants and plunged it deep inside of her, pounding Regina's wet heat hard and fast.

"You like it rough, don't you"? Rumple asked mischievously while Regina gripped the counter tightly, knuckles turning white.

"You fuck me so good" Regina whimpered as Rumpelstiltskin continued thrusting hard and fast into her.

"Don't come until I say you can" He instructed as he lifted up his hand and spanked Regina's ass.

She let out another cry as the sting of Rumple's spank lingered.

"Such a gorgeous ass" Rumpelstiltskin growled as he spanked Regina once more, this time with a little more force.

"I'm so close" Regina moaned as Rumple's manhood hit her most sensitive spot.

"Don't come" Rumpelstiltskin barked as he dealt Regina another hard spank "I want you to beg me" He said in an animalistic voice.

Regina could feel the orgasm building up inside of her. She couldn't hold on any longer. As Rumple's thrusts came harder and faster, Regina reached her climax. Rumpelstiltskin spanked her one last time as he felt Regina's muscles tighten around him.

"You didn't obey" He scolded her "Now I'm going to have to punish you" Rumple grinned as he turned Regina around, pulled her close and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Regina shivered against him. Rumpelstiltskin being so rough and in control turned her on like nothing else! Regina let out a gasp as he pushed her back against the island. She grabbed his arms when he lifted her to sit on the counter, trying desperately to get his suit jacket off.

"No, Dearie. I'm the boss tonight. My clothes stay on" Rumpelstiltskin reprimanded Regina as his hand trailed up her back slowly, his fingertips barely brushing against her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. Pulling Regina's hips forward so she was at the edge of the island, Rumple traced the tip of his manhood through her wetness, and then pushed its entirety into her. She cried out, the invasion was abrupt, but he pulled back out of her immediately, making her whimper with desire. Rumpelstiltskin plunged himself back into Regina, pounding relentlessly as her black high heels dug into the backs of his thighs and her red nails raked into his back. Lucky for Rumple that he had his clothes on, because Regina was so enraptured that she undoubtedly would have drawn blood.

"I want you to come for me" Rumpelstiltskin whispered into Regina's ear as he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled it.

Regina's body began to tremble. She called out Rumpelstiltskin's name as she came undone around him. He sucked on her shoulder and quickened his thrusts as he achieved his own orgasm. Rumpelstiltskin moved his mouth back up to Regina's and kissed her as he lingered inside of her.

"Where did that come from"? Regina asked with a Cheshire cat smile as she sat on the island, out of breath.

"You bring out the devil in me, my love" Rumpelstiltskin answered cleverly, as he kissed Regina once more.

"I think the devil should visit more often" Regina smirked as she got down from the island, collected her clothes off the floor and began walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Indeed" Rumple smiled "Are we continuing this upstairs"? He asked Regina hopefully

"Only if you promise to spank me some more" She winked.

"Deal" Rumpelstiltskin replied as he started following Regina up the stairs.


	14. Here Comes the Rain Again

Here Comes the Rain Again

It was a drizzly Saturday morning in Storybrooke. This was Regina's weekend with Henry and her plans were to sleep in and make a huge breakfast for them whenever they were ready to start the day. Things didn't go quite as planned.

At around 7AM, an awful sick feeling ripped Regina right out of her sleep. She opened her eyes and immediately got clobbered by a pounding headache, accompanied by an almost debilitating wave of nausea. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but that was impossible. Suddenly, Regina had no choice but to spring out of bed and race to the bathroom! She vomited for what felt like an eternity. This was the sickest she'd ever been. Regina thought back to what she had eaten the day before and couldn't think of anything that could be making her so sick. She got the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and took her temperature, luckily she didn't have a fever. Regina assumed that she had caught a stomach bug and decided to take a shower. The aroma of the apple-scented body wash that she'd been using for years, unexpectedly made her feel queasy, as did the scent of her shampoo. Regina hurried out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror appalled by her own pale appearance. Regina couldn't wait to crawl back into her bed. She was able to doze off for about an hour until that same horrible feeling of nausea came over her again. This was not going to be the relaxing Saturday that Regina was hoping for.

As Regina sat on the cold, hard bathroom floor, she remembered that she hadn't had her period in a while. Regina had a terrible habit of not keeping track of her cycles, but she knew that it had been well over a month. Regina began to panic! While she always dreamed of having two or three children, she never imagined that the father of any of those children would be her still married, former nemesis. You could say that Regina wanted the fairytale. Boy and girl meet, fall in love, get married and have babies. This was no fairy tale!

Once she was feeling a little better, Regina decided she had no choice but to go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test. She was completely dreading it! All she could picture was standing in the checkout line and running into Emma or even worse, Snow White!

Regina was able to get in and out of the pharmacy quickly until a familiar voice greeted her as she was walking to her car.

"Good Afternoon, Regina. How have you been"? Asked a pleasant male voice

It was Robin Hood and he was now standing right in front of Regina. She casually tried to keep the bag containing her pregnancy test out of his view.

"I'm a little sick today. I was just buying some aspirin" Regina lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I do hope you'll feel better soon" Robin responded caringly.

"I'll be fine" Regina replied quickly.

"While I have you here, I simply must ask you, are the rumors true"? Robin questioned Regina curiously

"What rumors"? Regina replied, trying to play dumb

"Word around Storybrooke is that you and the Dark One are an item" Robin responded.

"We are. Rumple and I are very happy" Regina beamed.

"Quite a strange coupling, but I'm happy for you, Regina. I only want the best for you" Robin said sincerely as he went to embrace Regina. She declined the embrace and said, "I'm sorry to cut you short, but I really have to get going."

"It was great seeing you, Regina. Take care" Robin said as she got into her car.

Regina practically sped home so that she could hurry up and take the test. When she opened the front door, Henry was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm starving. Where's breakfast"? He asked

"Sorry honey, I woke up not feeling well. I'll cook us a big breakfast tomorrow" Regina promised.

"OK. I'll have cereal" Henry replied.

Regina went upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She opened the test and read all of the instructions. According to the package, once you take the test, you should get the results in three minutes. Those three minutes were pure torture! Regina kept going back and forth between the two possible outcomes in her mind. A baby would be wonderful and nobody would appreciate a second chance at fatherhood more than Rumpelstiltskin. No baby would also be wonderful at this point in time. Rumpelstiltskin was still married to Belle and still grieving the loss of his son. Waiting another year or so really wasn't such a bad idea. Regina paced back and forth as she waited out the final few seconds. As soon as Regina picked up the white stick, there was no denying the results. Two pink lines in the result window meant that she was pregnant. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin were going to have a baby. Regina walked out of the bathroom and climbed into her bed. She laid there wide-eyed, thinking about what this all meant.

Regina was overjoyed to be blessed with another child. A child that she wouldn't have to share with Emma. Regina was also scared that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't as over Belle as he claimed and that he would leave her if Belle ever wanted him back. Being unlucky in love was all Regina had ever known. The concept of actually being happy was still a little foreign to her. She believed that Rumpelstiltskin loved her, but Regina was still a little doubtful that he loved her as much as he loved Belle. There was no doubt in Regina's mind that Rumpelstiltskin would love and protect his child, but she didn't want that to be the reason why he stayed with her. Regina decided to hold off on telling Rumple for a few days. She needed to get herself together and settle the demons in her head.

When Monday night rolled around, Rumpelstiltskin came over to have dinner and spend some time with Regina. He noticed that something was off with her right away. Regina was relatively quiet and she wouldn't make eye contact with him. When he tried to make love to her, she said that she wasn't in the mood and asked him not to spend the night. He obliged her wishes, but Rumpelstiltskin was smart enough to know that Regina was hiding something. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he intended to find out!

Two more days had past without Regina telling Rumpelstiltskin that she was carrying his child. She found it impossible to concentrate at work. Between the morning sickness that felt more like all day sickness and the burden of keeping such precious information from Rumple, Regina was about to go crazy. She decided it was finally time to tell him about their baby. Regina left her office early and headed over to Rumpelstiltskin's shop. She felt flutters of excitement as she imagined telling him that he was going to be a father again. Nobody loved their son more than Rumpelstiltskin. True, he had made some dreadful mistakes, but he also learned from them. Regina honestly believed that Rumpelstiltskin would be a fantastic father to their child.

At the same time Regina was parking her car and walking towards Rumple's shop, so was Belle! Regina backtracked and watched Belle go in. Once Belle was inside, Regina moved closer so that she could see what was going on. She became saddened as she watched Rumple's face light up when he saw Belle. They stood together closely as they talked and appeared to even be laughing. Belle handed Rumpelstiltskin something, but Regina couldn't make out what it was. The final dagger in Regina's heart was when she saw Rumple hug Belle. She instantaneously became mentally and physically sick. Regina got in her car and went home. She didn't dare stick around to witness any more of the blissful reunion. Regina cried herself to sleep that night.

For the next week, Regina avoided Rumpelstiltskin in every way possible. She didn't see him or answer any of his phone calls. This should have been one of the happiest times of Regina's life. Instead, it was turning into a nightmare.

Rumpelstiltskin was boiling on the inside. He didn't like being ignored, even worse, he didn't like being lied to! He decided to show up at Regina's office unannounced and force her to speak with him. Rumpelstiltskin burst through the door and promptly shut and locked it.

"What the hell are you doing"? Regina barked

"I should be asking you the very same question" Rumpelstiltskin retorted "Why are you avoiding me"? He asked

"Oh, I don't know. Why are you sneaking around with Belle"? Regina asked angrily

"What"? Rumpelstiltskin asked confusedly "I'm doing no such thing" He insisted.

"Oh really. I saw you last week in your shop. I saw the loving eyes and the hugging. I'm not a fool" Regina snapped.

Rumpelstiltskin explained to Regina that Belle came by to return Bae's shawl. She'd accidentally packed it in with her things and knew how important it was to Rumple. He was also honest with Regina and told her that Belle was finally able to forgive him for all his misdeeds. Belle found herself missing Rumpelstiltskin and offered him another chance. That's what the hug was about. What Regina had missed was Rumple telling Belle that he felt it would be better for both of them if they moved on without each other.

Regina started crying and walked right into Rumpelstiltskin's arms. As soon as their bodies touched, Rumple could sense a force from within Regina!

"Are you pregnant"? Rumpelstiltskin asked with a look of astonishment on his face

"Yes. Yes I am" Regina rejoiced.

"When exactly did you plan on telling me"? Rumpelstiltskin asked furiously

"I was coming by to tell you, but then I saw you with Belle. I figured you two were reconciling, so I left" She explained.

"I told you that I loved you," Rumpelstiltskin said sternly "My future is with you…and now with our baby" He beamed.

"Our baby. Can you believe it"? Regina asked excitedly

Rumpelstiltskin started crying. This was the second chance he'd always dreamed of. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if Baelfire had lived to see it.

"I love you so much, Regina. I'm going to do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman alive." Rumpelstiltskin vowed.

"I love you too. This baby is going to be incredible" Regina giggled as she touched her stomach.

"I can already tell he's going to be quite powerful" Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

"He"? Regina asked, "You know it's a boy"? She questioned

Rumpelstiltskin put his hands over Regina's belly, but he couldn't get a vision. All he could sense was the baby's power.

"I can't tell for sure just yet, but I have a hunch" Rumple admitted.

"Well, I hope your hunch is wrong. I want a little girl" Regina joked.

"Thank you, Regina," Rumpelstiltskin said sincerely "I can't tell you what this second chance at fatherhood means to me" He professed as he pulled Regina into a tight embrace.

"I don't know how to break it you, but I'm pretty sure this kid was conceived in the kitchen…or the shower. I'm still doing the math" Regina teased.


	15. Here Comes the Sun

Here Comes the Sun

It was a gorgeous and sunny morning in Storybrooke. Regina had her first doctor's appointment for the baby scheduled and Rumple was on his way to pick her up.

Regina just could not get herself going. Her morning sickness was in full force and she was utterly exhausted. Every time she thought she was finished, she had to run to the bathroom yet again! When Rumpelstiltskin rang the doorbell, Regina couldn't even make it downstairs to let him in.

Tired of waiting, Rumple decided to magic himself into the house. He walked around looking for Regina and finally found her, in her bedroom, curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Oh God! What's that smell"? Regina asked sickened "It's your cologne. You smell like patchouli and tobacco. Get away"! She pleaded

"Well, I suppose that's better than smelling like vomit, Dearie" Rumple teased as he approached Regina with caution to kiss her. "You have brushed your teeth I hope," He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! Of course I did. Twice" Regina replied, irritated "Your child is sucking the life out of me" She moaned before kissing Rumpelstiltskin lovingly.

"I like the sound of that. It gives me an idea" Rumple said with a twinkle in his eyes as he climbed into bed with Regina.

"What are you doing"? Regina asked as Rumpelstiltskin got on top of her and started exploring her body with his mouth.

"I'm giving you a proper good morning greeting" He smiled as he pulled the straps of her nightgown down.

"I really feel awful" Regina whined.

"I'm going to make you feel better" Rumple responded as he started kissing his way down Regina's collarbone "Lay back and relax" He instructed before he took one of Regina's nipples into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Rumpelstiltskin slowly moved his lips down Regina's body, sliding his hands up the outsides of her thighs to her hips. Regina moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair. With a mischievous grin on his face, Rumple pushed Regina's nightgown up around her hips and pulled her legs over his shoulders, slowly kissing up one thigh, nipping gently after every few kisses. He then moved his mouth down her other thigh, kissing, biting and licking her smooth skin. As Rumpelstiltskin reached Regina's womanhood, he teasingly licked a line through her wetness. Regina whimpered with desire as her body begged for more. Rumple then licked and sucked at her delicate folds, pushing his tongue as deep inside of her as he could. He moved one hand up to rub her oh so sensitive clit, making her buck into him and gasp. Rumpelstiltskin grinned as he moved his tongue out of Regina and pushed two fingers inside of her wetness. He closed his mouth around her clit, sucking on it lightly, then flicking his warm tongue over it rapidly. Regina rolled her hips against Rumple's face and panted as she reached her climax.

"How do you feel now"? He asked sensually

"I feel like if nobody makes any sudden movements, I'll make it to the bathroom in time" She whispered as she slowly crept off the bed.

"Oh for heaven's sake" Rumple mumbled as he watched Regina close the door. He sat on the bed and listened in disgust to the ghastly sounds coming from behind the door.

Miraculously, Regina was able to shower and get ready in plenty of time for her appointment. As she walked into the hospital, she caught a glimpse of her reflection.

"Why do I still have sex hair"? She asked, slightly annoyed

"Because I did my job right" Rumple replied smugly.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina waited nervously in the exam room for Dr. Whale. Regina started to feel overwhelmed as she looked at all the diagrams on the wall. She couldn't believe that she was actually pregnant!

When Dr. Whale finally came in, he asked Regina a series of questions, sent Rumple out of the room and examined her.

"Everything looks good, Regina," He said comfortingly "I'm going to send the sonographer in to perform a prenatal ultrasound" He continued.

"Can Rumple come in for that"? Regina asked

"Sure. I'll send him in" Dr. Whale replied as he exited the exam room.

Rumpelstiltskin reentered the room full of excitement for the ultrasound. He held Regina's hand as Sara, the sonographer covered Regina's stomach with a chilly blue gel. Sara moved the wand around Regina's stomach and studied the monitor in front of her. The more Sara explored, she began to get a concerned look on her face. As she moved the wand up higher and clicked some buttons on the ultrasound machine, her face grew more troubled looking.

"Is something wrong"? Rumple asked

"I'm going to go get Dr. Whale" Sara replied blandly as she put the wand down and left the exam room.

Regina instantly started to panic. "I knew this was too good to be true. Something is wrong with our baby"! She cried

Dr. Whale came back into the room and began performing the ultrasound himself. He shifted the wand around Regina's stomach and suddenly started to smile.

"Now I see it. Congratulations guys, looks like you've got double trouble. It's twins"! He announced cheerfully

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were in shock. They had never even thought about the possibility of multiples.

"Twins"? Regina gulped "Two babies…in my body…at the same time"? She stammered

"Yes, I do believe that is the definition of twins, my dear" Rumple retorted.

"They both look great" Dr. Whale beamed "You're about eight and a half weeks along" He elaborated.

"Leave it to you to impregnate me with two babies" Regina snapped as she narrowed her eyes at Rumpelstiltskin.

"I am the most powerful being in existence" Rumple gloated.

"Calm down, Regina. Twins really aren't that bad" Dr. Whale said, trying to soothe her "You will require more monitoring and you will gain a little more weight, but you'll be fine" He continued.

"Gain more weight"? Regina barked "Just how fat am I going to get"? She asked fretfully

"Everyone is different, but you can count on gaining anywhere from forty to sixty pounds" Dr. Whale replied "Would you like to hear the heartbeats"? He asked

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina both shook their heads and said yes at the same time. Rumpelstiltskin kissed Regina's hand and cried as the whooshing sound of their babies' hearts beating filled the room. Regina felt like she was living in a dream. She had a man that she loved and two babies on the way. It was amazing just how much her life had changed in the last few months.

"They sound really strong" Regina beamed.

"They take after their mother" Rumple smiled.

"Everything sounds nice and healthy. Get used to the morning sickness, Regina. Unfortunately, it is more intense with twins" Dr. Whale advised.

"Oh Good" Regina mumbled.

"You can go ahead and get dressed. I'll leave your prescription for prenatal vitamins with the nurse out front. She'll schedule your follow up appointments too" Dr. Whale told Regina.

"Can you tell the genders of the babies yet"? Regina asked curiously

"Not until around sixteen weeks" Dr. Whale replied "Congratulations guys" He added as he left the room.

Regina was on cloud nine as she got dressed. Two babies. Two people to love and who would love her unconditionally. Regina's dreams were finally starting to come true.

After the appointment, Regina was starving. She and Rumple went to Granny's for lunch. Armed with the excuse that she was eating for three, Regina ordered a bacon double cheeseburger with French fries and a chocolate milk shake. Rumple laughed as he watched the usually demure woman chow down like a hungry puppy. Neither of them could stop talking about their babies. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were embarking on the most exciting journey of their lives. They could hardly wait to meet their children.

Later that night, Rumpelstiltskin asked Regina if he could spend the night at her house. He wanted to be as close to her and the babies as possible. It still didn't seem real to him that he and Regina were going to have a family together.

"Do you think Henry will be excited"? Rumple asked Regina as they lied in bed

"I think Henry is going to be the best big brother ever" Regina replied happily.

"Bae would have been so pleased," Rumple said, feeling melancholy.

"I didn't have the privilege of knowing your son for very long, but he was an amazing man. I'm proud to call him my children's big brother" Regina said sincerely as she kissed Rumpelstiltskin on the cheek.

"I miss him so much," Rumple said tearfully.

"I know you do. I can't help thinking that maybe Neal had something to do with these babies" Regina said reflectively.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled Regina close and stroked her hair. A part of him would always be missing now that Neal was dead, but Rumple also saw it as a sign from above that he was going to be a father once again.

"You're the great and powerful dark one, can you tell the sexes of our babies"? Regina asked Rumple inquisitively

"I couldn't the other day, but let's try it again" He responded as he placed both of his hands over Regina's belly. Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. Suddenly, a warm glow began radiating between his hands and Regina's stomach. Rumpelstiltskin was getting a vision!

"Girls" He blurted out "Two girls," He said astounded.

"Two girls? Really"? Regina asked excitedly "Look out. You're in trouble imp" She laughed.

"My only hope is that they will be as strong and as beautiful as you" Rumple responded as he leaned in to kiss Regina on the lips.

"My only hope is that they will look like this land's version of you and not our land's version" Regina joked.

"Yes. That too" Rumple laughed.

"All the women in my family seem to find you irresistible so you should be just fine" Regina winked.

"Let's not talk about the women in your family, they still give me nightmares," Rumple said, cringing.

"Right…sorry" Regina chuckled as she kissed Rumple one more time before she turned off the lamp.

Rumpelstiltskin fell asleep with one hand on Regina's stomach and kept it there all night.


	16. Little Secrets

Little Secrets

A week had gone by since Rumpelstiltskin and Regina found out about their twins. Rumpelstiltskin was over the moon while Regina was tired and moody and still being overtaken by her all day morning sickness. It actually seemed to be getting worse now that Regina knew she was having twins. Rumpelstiltskin found himself wanting to be with Regina as much as possible. Whenever it was Emma's night with Henry, Rumple would sleep over Regina's house.

One night, as Regina was getting ready for bed, she began studying her body in the full-length mirror. She hadn't gained much weight yet, but her waistline was thickening and she felt horribly bloated all the time. Regina was worried that she would be starting to show soon. She knew she had to tell Henry before people started to talk.

"I think it's time to tell Henry about the babies," Regina announced to Rumpelstiltskin, as he lied in bed.

"Wonderful" Rumple replied.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to tell the whole Charming family as well. I don't want any more rumors going around Storybrooke," Regina elaborated.

"What on earth would they gossip about now"? Rumpelstiltskin asked confusedly

"Oh, I don't know, instead of calling me evil they might just start calling me fat" Regina suggested.

"You're not fat, Regina" Rumpelstiltskin assured her.

"Not yet. I need to fill everyone in on our little bundles of joy before I am" Regina replied while pointing to her belly "Like it or not we are all family because of Henry," She continued.

"Indeed we are" Rumple replied simply.

"Maybe we should invite all of the idiots over to dinner and tell them all at once," Regina proposed.

"Are you sure that you don't want to get them all in one place just so you can kill them"? Rumpelstiltskin joked

"Very funny. We're happy and we're going to be a family. I just want everyone to know" Regina replied.

"Who exactly do you mean when you say everyone"? Rumple enquired

"Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Emma and even her one-handed pirate boyfriend. He spends quite a bit of time with Henry and Henry seems to like him," Regina answered.

"Emma has been walking on eggshells around you ever since she brought Marian back," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out "Maybe this will put her mind at ease."

"This is all Emma's doing after all," Regina acknowledged.

"What does Emma have to do with any of this"? Rumple asked bewilderedly

"Emma brought Marian back from the dead, ending my relationship with Robin and sending me straight into your arms" Regina beamed as she climbed into bed with Rumpelstiltskin.

"We would never have gotten together without her. We would never have known what's been in front of us all of these years" Rumple marveled.

"We wouldn't be expecting our babies," Regina said mushily.

"It seems that Miss Swan is the savior once again" Rumple smirked.

"So what do you think"? Regina asked anxiously

"It looks like we're having a family dinner," Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

The following day Regina called Emma first and then Mary Margaret to invite them over for what she described as a family gathering for Henry. They, of course, were skeptical but accepted since it was for Henry. Regina not only wanted to tell everyone that she was pregnant; she also wanted to extend an olive branch. Before Emma brought Marian back, Regina had finally gained the respect of the Charming family and she wanted to preserve that. She didn't want her daughters growing up thinking that their mother was the evil queen.

When the night of the dinner arrived, Regina paced around the kitchen, nervously pondering what to make for her guests.

"I guess I'll make lasagna. David likes my lasagna," Regina decided.

"When has David ever had your lasagna"? Rumple asked curiously

"I had him over once during the curse. I had a great plan to seduce him, but it didn't work" Regina answered regretfully.

"You were going to sleep with David Nolan"? Rumpelstiltskin asked jealously

"Calm down. We both know he's not my type. I was just trying to keep him away from Mary Margaret," Regina giggled, reveling in Rumple's jealousy.

"Nothing comes between true love, Dearie. Not even a dazzling queen like yourself" Rumpelstiltskin teased Regina as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Meanwhile, over at the Charming residence, David and Mary Margaret were still a little cynical about Regina's intentions. They had seen her transformation over the last few years but were still worried because of went on with Emma. Mary Margaret knew all too well how badly Regina reacted to losing love at someone else's hand. Always the optimist, Mary Margaret packed up baby Neal and ushered her husband into the car.

Simultaneously, in a car across town, Emma, Hook and Henry were also making their way to Regina's house.

"Do you know anything about this dinner tonight, kid"? Emma asked Henry inquisitively

"No, but it will be nice for all of us to be together" Henry replied happily.

"Indeed it will, mate. As long as nobody tries to murder anyone" Hook joked.

"Killian"! Emma shouted

"My mom is really happy now that she's with grandpa. I don't think we have to worry" Henry remarked.

"I hope so," Emma mumbled.

Everyone arrived within seconds of each other. They all looked at each other anxiously as they walked up the long walkway. To their surprise, a rather cheerful Rumpelstiltskin opened the door and welcomed all of them inside.

Dinner went smoothly. Regina's lasagna was delicious; everyone made polite conversation, and actually seemed to get along. Noticing that everyone was finished with their meal, Rumple shot Regina a subtle look, letting her know that now was the time for their big announcement.

"Well, I'm sure you're all wondering what the real reason is for having you all over," Regina said casually "Rumple and I have some wonderful news that we'd like to share. I'm pregnant" She rejoiced.

Dead silence washed over the dining room. Everyone just sat there stunned.

"Well don't everyone get too excited" Rumpelstiltskin snapped.

"Are you serious, mom"? Henry asked enthusiastically "Are you really going to have a baby"?

"Yes. I'm serious, Henry" Regina responded, "Actually, I'm having two babies" She beamed.

"Twins"? Henry asked

"That's right, my boy. Your mother and I are expecting twins" Rumple smiled.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for you guys," Henry said genuinely as he got out of his chair to hug Regina.

"Congratulations, Regina" Emma gulped, still in shock.

"Hold on a second" Henry stammered, "Now that you're having your own kids, are you going to give me to Emma full time"? Henry asked suspiciously "Is that why you had us all here"?

"Henry, you are my son. You will always be my son," Regina said shakily as she began to cry.

"You know how much Regina loves you, Henry. Nobody will ever replace you," David said in an assuring tone.

"That's right kid, Regina has been fighting for you since the day I met her," Emma pointed out.

"Your siblings will be very lucky to have you," Rumple added.

"Actually, Henry will be their nephew" Mary Margaret interjected.

"Let's not get into this ghastly family tree, shall we," Hook suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"How about some dessert"? Regina asked awkwardly

"Yes, good idea. We'll help you. Come on Emma" Mary Margaret replied as she got up and waved Emma into the kitchen with her and Regina.

"I hope it's not bloody apples" Hook jested as Rumpelstiltskin shot him a dirty look.

Once inside the kitchen, Mary Margaret hugged Regina and said, "I'm so happy for you. I'm so glad that you're going to get to experience the joy of motherhood right from the beginning".

"Thank you, but the hugging isn't necessary" Regina responded a bit sarcastically.

"Oh Regina, lighten up. Girls hug when they're happy. Deal with it" Emma chastised her former nemesis as she too hugged her "You and Gold…WOW", Emma laughed.

"Your children will surely be remarkable," Mary Margaret said as she started getting teary eyed.

"Let's hope they don't inherit either of their parent's tempers," Emma added.

"Are you and Rumple going to get married"? Mary Margaret enquired

"We haven't discussed any of that yet. These babies were a surprise" Regina replied.

"You're going to be parents. You have to get married" Mary Margaret responded adamantly.

"Not everyone who has kids gets married" Emma interrupted.

"I know, but Rumple is still married to Belle. That's not a very good example for the children," Mary Margaret said bluntly.

"I guess that makes me just some whore who got knocked up then" Regina hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Mary Margaret said, back peddling.

"I got the message loud and clear. Now let's get the damn dessert," Regina barked.

"Regina" Mary Margaret muttered as she touched Regina's hand.

"It's OK" Regina replied, trying not to let Mary Margaret's words ruin her evening.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, Henry played with baby Neal as the men engaged in conversations of their own.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you that you're getting a second chance at fatherhood," David said to Rumple sincerely.

"It seems we've both gotten one" Rumpelstiltskin replied warmly.

"I look at Neal every day and thank my lucky stars that he's mine" David gushed.

"Congrats, mate" Hook chimed in "Leave it to you to tame the evil queen" he chuckled.

"Make no mistake, Regina will never be tamed" Rumple smirked.

"I've always imagined that she'd be quite the firecracker in bed," Hook teased.

"Must you always be so vile, pirate"? Rumpelstiltskin asked maddened "That's the mother of my children that you're talking about" He continued, grinning as he caught himself referring to Regina that way.

"I don't think anybody needs to know what Regina is like in the bedroom," David added.

"Speak for yourself, mate" Hook retorted.

Just in the nick of time, the women came out of the kitchen with chocolate cake and coffee. Everyone sat around the table, enjoying their dessert and talking about the two little ones who were on their way. There was a sense of peace and a sense of family in the room. Something that neither Rumpelstiltskin nor Regina had in their lives for a very long time. Their babies were already making their lives better.

"Do you guys know what the babies are yet"? Henry asked inquisitively

"Do you mean their genders"? Regina clarified

"Yeah. Are they boys or girls"? Henry asked

"I think we're going to keep that a surprise" Rumple replied with a sparkle in his eye "You'll know in about seven months" He smiled.

"Oh man"! Henry grunted

"I'm sure it will be worth the wait," Regina said, smiling at Henry and touching her stomach.


	17. Your Body Is a Wonderland

Your Body Is a Wonderland

Regina was nearing the end of her first trimester and finally starting to feel better. Her morning sickness had subsided a little and she was slowly getting her energy back. Her body, however, was in an awkward stage where she didn't look pregnant yet, she just looked like she'd had too much to eat.

Trying on three to four different outfits and staring disapprovingly at herself in the mirror quickly became Regina's new normal. On this day, she settled on a simple grey dress with a thigh-high slit that called attention to her still killer legs. Regina put on a matching grey blazer to cover up her bloated stomach.

"I look disgusting," Regina grumbled to Rumpelstiltskin as he joined her in the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, fresh from his morning shower.

"You're insane" He replied as he walked up behind her "Look at those legs…this ass…and…and I don't believe I've ever seen these before" Rumple smirked as he cupped Regina's swollen breasts and kissed her neck.

Regina smiled at Rumpelstiltskin's compliments but was still feeling self-conscious.

"I feel gross," She confessed.

"You're far from gross, Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin growled as he pressed his erection into Regina's backside.

"There'll be none of that this morning. I'm already late" Regina laughed.

"Nonsense, you're the mayor of this town, you can be as late as want," Rumple argued spiritedly.

"Is that right"? Regina asked seductively

"As a matter of fact, I think you should take the entire day off" Rumpelstiltskin suggested.

"Whatever would I do with the whole day to myself"? Regina asked friskily as Rumple turned her around and began kissing her passionately

"Undress for me" Rumple whispered into Regina's ear as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"What"? Regina giggled

"I want you to undress for me. Slowly and seductively" Rumpelstiltskin responded as he took a few steps back from Regina.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina's love life had been placed on the back burner recently due to her excruciating morning sickness. Now that she was feeling better, Regina was eager to be intimate with Rumple once again. She sat him down on the edge of the bed, stared at him with her sultry chocolate eyes and slowly began unbuttoning her blazer. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't take his eyes off of Regina as she gradually unzipped her dress and stepped out of it once it hit the carpet. She took a few steps closer to Rumple before she slowly slid her panties off and down her legs. Regina couldn't resist tossing them at Rumpelstiltskin playfully. He smiled at her lustfully as she unhooked her bra and walked up to him, wrapping it around his neck like a scarf.

Unable to keep his hands off of Regina any longer, Rumpelstiltskin stood up, grabbed Regina and kissed her hungrily. His hands eagerly kneaded the flesh of her ass cheeks as his tongue explored her mouth.

"Lay down on the bed so I can admire you" Rumpelstiltskin commanded "Leave your shoes on" He requested in a tone dripping with sex.

Regina flashed Rumple a mischievous smile and got onto the bed, positioning herself perfectly for Rumple to appreciate her.

"You've never been more breathtaking, your majesty" Rumpelstiltskin growled as he removed his towel and climbed into bed with Regina.

Rumple took his time kissing and caressing every inch of Regina's stunning body. They had a mental and physical attraction unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. Rumpelstiltskin's fingertips sent waves of electricity through Regina's body and his kisses evoked feelings of sheer passion.

"You are mine. Every sexy inch of you is mine," Rumple said breathlessly.

"That hasn't been decided yet" Regina snickered as she cupped Rumple's face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Rumpelstiltskin's hands soon met with Regina's and their fingers intertwined as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. Regina relished in the pleasure she was receiving and the intimacy that she and Rumple were sharing. His hands once again began to explore her body as Rumpelstiltskin and Regina got more lost in their kisses. Eager to feel him inside of her, Regina began to rub her right leg up and down Rumple's body lightly. Yearning to make love to her, Rumpelstiltskin pushed his penis inside of Regina. She moaned and pressed herself into him as Rumple thrust tenderly into Regina. Their bodies synchronized perfectly with each other's rhythms as Regina whimpered in pleasure. Rumple moved his tongue up and down Regina's neck as she ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"You feel so good inside of me," Regina muttered "Faster, please."

Rumpelstiltskin gave into his animalistic urges and thrust hard and fast into Regina, causing her to gasp and dig her fingernails into his back. They continued at their feverish pace for a few minutes until Regina let out a loud cry and came undone. Rumple immediately achieved his own climax and collapsed onto Regina, kissing her rapturously.

They laid in each other's arms contently for a while, until Rumple decided to ask Regina something he had been pondering ever since she told him that she was pregnant.

"Do we really need to have two houses"? He asked

"Why do you ask that"? Regina inquired

"I want to experience this pregnancy with you. I don't want to miss anything," Rumple confessed.

"You can be as involved as you'd like" Regina assured Rumple "I want to share everything with you."

"I want us to move in together," Rumpelstiltskin declared.

While delighted by the gesture, Regina couldn't help but be disappointed that Rumple only wanted to move in with her. Still bothered by Mary Margaret's comments at the family dinner, Regina could not shake the notion that she was simply the other woman. Deep down Regina still feared that one day Rumpelstiltskin would have a change of heart and go back to Belle. Regina worried about being a disgrace to her daughters. She had fought so hard to become a better person and that is how she needed her children to view her. Still, Regina wanted the father of her babies around as much as possible. Over the last few months, Regina had spent her happiest days with Rumpelstiltskin. She chose to have faith that their relationship would unfold the way it was meant to.

"Henry is used to this house, so you'll have to move in here," Regina blurted out.

"Yes, of course" Rumple replied understandingly.

"You really want to move in"? Regina asked inquisitively

"Yes. I don't want to miss a single day of you growing" Rumple teased.

"Shut up"! Regina barked; "I'm going to put you to work when I get too fat to move" She smiled.

"My darling, it is my full intention to pamper you every single day" Rumpelstiltskin replied with a kiss.

"I can handle that" Regina beamed as she cozied up in Rumple's arms.

Things weren't picture perfect just yet, but Regina was hopeful that soon enough, she and Rumpelstiltskin, along with Henry and the twins, would be a real family.

The following day, Rumple put his house up for sale and magically transported his belongings to Regina's house, which was now also his home. Things were changing, and they were changing for the better.


End file.
